powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HIJMS Yamashiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Boundary Manipulation page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Necron Physiology Hey good news, I got Necron Physiology done. Power Rangers DS (talk) 14:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC)Power Rangers DS New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really has a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power And yet another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) New Power One More Time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:11, October 17, 2012 (UTC) One life, Two powers My first blog ! Please do share your opinion if you're interested :) DYBAD (talk) 08:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) New Power For maximal fun and minimal annoyances ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for snapping like that in your page :( Gabriel456 (talk) 18:57, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Response: Pishacha and Vetala Allow me to explain. You see, both the Pishachas and Vetalas are evil spirits who haunt cemeteries and take demonic possession of corpses (They tended to haunt cemetaries at the same time). They also made their displeasure known by troubling humans and both possess human beings, and the victims are afflicted with a variety of maladies and abnormalities like insanity. Though there are differences about certain aspects of their powers and as long as you can make that apparent it would be fine to make your page (but it must be different enough for people to notice).Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:32, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Shinso Physiology Just to ensure that you really meant to create a vampiric deity variation, please tell me you've read the descriptions of all the powers in Applications and you meant they belong there.--Kuopiofi (talk) 16:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) OM in Omnipotent power category It most certainly looks that way ^ ^ On a side note, I get the feeling that Origin Manipulation and Nonexistence are essentially opposite aspects of the same force (nothing => something / something => nothing), something very mysterious and fascinating, only understandable on the instinctual level (reminds me of "conciousness" which is the beginning and the end of all experiences). The "return to origin" part especially sounds like "return to nonexistence". DYBAD (talk) 04:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Crossover Powers Hi Blackwings ! The idea is interesting, though we tend to lack data on the matter because of how meta it is, so we can only go by assumption based on each power's theme. For example,I think Boundary Manipulation (Boundaries exist both in all Verses an between them) and Meta Story Manipulation Manipuation (full control of the story you're part of) would fit. Nonexistence and Causality Manipulation would probaby apply too, since their basis / working are universal. Subjective Reality is a special case : some highly scientific settings flat out reject irrationality, so we naturally tend to think "it wouldn't work here". But why wouldn't it ? After all, SR is based on the user's fantasies, not the world's established beliefs, and "fantasies care little about reality's limitations" as the page's capabilities says. Plus it is a personal power (Subjective Reality : "I decide what'ss real and what isn't"), so it should work equally in any context. Beside, applying SR to a scientific setting would shake the world's very foundations in an awesme way : "nothing is certain and everything is possible" has a nice paranoid ring to it, especially in a context where rationality is everything ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC) DYBAD Everyone is capable of everything if they are pushed far enough. This is the reason why diplomacy is much wiser as a general policy. But there are always exceptions, notably when someone simply decided to keep being an ass no matter what, often for personal reasons - and that's undoubtly the case here. Efforts and good will are wasted on such jerks, just like mine were met with nothing but unwavering contempt and unending aggressivity over the months. So I'm done being nice. I'll completely ignore him from now on, and he better not get on my bad side any more than he already is, or I will strike back with all I have. Don't worry about collateral damages, though. This vastly deserved aggressivity of mine is exclusively directed toward it's unique source. To everyone else, I will remain the nice person you know and appreciate. I'm sorry for disappointing you, but there are times when being civilized just won't cut it. DYBAD (talk) 02:13, December 25, 2012 (UTC) That's called "swearing" and I found out that is against the rules. Diplomacy and civility? Yeah right. Do you think people will appreciate you messing with your enemy's stuff when the enemy refuses to do the same? Man you're crazy.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:09, December 25, 2012 (UTC) It's such a pleasure not to read you. Seriously ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:27, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I thought you wouldn't commment. Oh well, you and your ego ( I say it separately because it is so massive) couldn't help yourselves I guessConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Still not reading :P Man, that's such an awesome feeling ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:18, December 26, 2012 (UTC) New Power I heard you intend to create a new power that may potentially surpass Omnipotence. Fascinating ^ ^ Are you still working on it ? Please do keep me updated, and call me if you need some help. I like Vitorriq's Omnipotence Representation, and your power seems at least as promising. DYBAD (talk) 08:27, December 25, 2012 (UTC) You're quite wellcome :) Better make your power as solid as possible, for you can be sure entire legions of angry fans will soon be storming the gates with all their might ^ ^ Stand firm, brother ! Sharpen your arguments, do not waver, and you will emerge victorious ^o^ DYBAD (talk) 00:18, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Nice ! :) Did you create the page yet ? Quite a few good ideas where stolen on this wiki, so don't take any risk ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:46, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Blackwing ! Here is a link that may help you improve further you awesome new power (see the third section) :) DYBAD (talk) 07:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC)